Can you feel my heart? Olive Sykes Bring me the Horizon
by XxPrincessMariexX
Summary: Oliver stops in by a hole-in-the-wall Cafe, but what happens when he meets someone, but then has to soon leave for tour, leaving her there?
1. Chapter 1

I pull the door open and the bell jingles against the glass. Work. It sucks, but I need the money, my parents kicked me out and I have no money to get to college. Seeing it is thousands upon thousands of dollars these days, and the economy isn't the best there's no way I'm getting to college. But here I am in California, alone, working the midnight shift in a café, barely getting by.

I go to the back and swipe my card; I shuffle through my bag to grab my name tag. I walk to the back, put my bag away and grab my apron. I adjust the apron and pin my name tag on the top left. I stare into the mirror at myself while shifting my clothes around. I tilt my head to the side and sigh. I wish I looked better. I pulled my hair up into a tight and neat bun and got ready for boredom.

No one comes in a café during the night, its absolutely dead around here; you could hear a pin drop. I sat down on a stool and pulled out my phone and played a game to waste time. But all of a sudden I heard the jingle of the bell clinking against the glass door. I quickly put my phone away and look up. Oh hot damn, a guy walked in looking about in his mid twenties, covered head to toe in tattoos. He had a beanie on his head, skinny jeans, and a hoodie. I think my ovaries might of well just exploded. I saw him smile and that made me realize that I was gawking, I turned my head quickly so he couldn't see me blushing. I tried fixing my hair quickly, grabbed a menu and walked towards where he was sitting. I was so nervous I was trying to pay attention to how fast I was walking towards him; I didn't want him to think I was running towards him, but I didn't want to leave him waiting too long. Man. I am over thinking and shaking nervous. I don't do well around attractive people. It's like my body just didn't get the common sense on how to act around people who are cute. I hate my genes. I finally reached him and I opened my mouth and I was so nervous nothing came out. And of course that made my face started to get red hot. So I cleared my throat and tried again. How much more embarrassing can this get?

"Hi how are you this evening?"

He looked up and cracked a grin "I'm doing just fine, what about you?"

Once my brain processed his angelic voice I quietly said "I'm doing good, is there anything I can get you to eat or drink?"

"Nah just get me some water"

"Okay one second"

I turned around and started walking towards the counter. I was almost sure he could hear my heart beating; it was pounding so hard in my chest. I was trying to get my breathing to go back to normal. In through your nose out through your mouth, I kept repeating that over and over in my head so much, I didn't even realize that the glass slipped out of my hand shattered on the floor.

I could hear him shuffling around, like he was standing up to see what happened "hey is everything okay?"

He started walking towards the other side of the counter. Meanwhile I dropped to my knees quickly to start picking up the glass, hoping he wouldn't see my mess. "Yeah everything's okay! It's all good" and just as I said that a piece of glass penetrated the skin on my hand. I sucked in a sharp breath, and looked at my hand which was shaking. I couldn't feel anything at first but the blood was seeping out at a steady pace. I look up and of course there he was

"Oh god. You're bleeding"

I was opening my mouth to tell him I was fine and I could handle it, but he grabbed a cloth off the pile from under the counter and got down on the floor next to me.

"This might sting a little; I'm not trying to hurt you. But we have to get the glass out and clean the wound so you don't get infected or anything."

I sat beside him, we were so close we were touching, and at that moment I didn't care that I had a piece of glass jabbed into my skin and blood gushing from my hand. Every sense I had was focused on him, I felt lightheaded, and he put me in a daze. But I was soon brought out of my daze when a horrible sharp pain echoed throughout my body from my hand.

"Ow!"

"Sorry…I am so sorry, but I had to pull it out"

I looked down at my hand and the glass was removed and he had the cloth pressed against my hand. He started to stand up, still holding my hand.

"Come-on, let's go wash it."

I barely spoke any words during the whole process. He reached his other hand down and grabbed my arm and helped pull me to the feet. We walked to the sink and he turned on the cold water and removed the cloth and stuck my hand under the running water. I was trying my hardest not scream out in pain while he went and looked for the first-aid kit. He came back holding the box, and I shut off the faucet and sat down on a stool and started reaching for the box to wrap my hand.

"Ah. I don't think so. I will do it"

I just sat back in amazement. A hot stranger walked in the café, and I was supposed to get him water, and now he wants to doctor me. I am not complaining.

He put this cream on the cut and I clenched my eyes shut trying to keep the stinging tears from seeping out. He slowly started to wrap my hand and then he finally finished.

"There you go girly, all patched up again."

"Thank you so much….I feel so bad. You did not have to do any of that…"

"Nah. I didn't mind, I just wanted to make sure you were okay" he said with a cheesy grin.

Okay, screw butterflies, I think I had the whole zoo in my stomach. I have never had this feeling so suddenly and unexpected, I wanted to reach up and just run my fingers though his hair, caress his face and kiss him. Hard. But I cant. I don't even know his name, he is a stranger. So instead I just look up and say:

"anything you want, its on the house, I will make you anything."

He stood up and smiled "no thanks, its really late and I should be heading back to the bus"

I never have felt my heart drop so fast I forced out my slurred words "yeah it is, are you sure you don't want anything?"

"no im fine, I was just stopping in this town real quick, I tour around a lot. Maybe I will see you around?"

I felt a wave of shock come tumbling down on me, he isnt from around here, dammit. "yeah maybe"

He took a step towards me, and bent down while kissing the top of my hand "goodnight beautiful"

He slowly spun around and walked out the door, the bells clanked against the glass, and he walked down the road and disapeered into the darkness.

I stood there for awhile, looking out the window, hoping and praying I might see his silhoutte walking back towards the café, but after a good ten minutes, I gave up. I looked around the café and let out a deep sigh. I really wanted to get to know him, but I didn't even catch his name. oh well, maybe some other time. But for now I have to clean up the café and close it down, because I have to be here in the morning 5am sharp to open the café for the morning birds, maybe mystery man will stop by for coffee. I looked down at my hand and smiled because it was a reminder of him, but I pushed off the table and winced in pain because my hand hurt really bad. I went to the back, hung up my apron, grabbed my stuff, looked up the shop and made my way home….


	2. Chapter 2

Today I decided I was going to walk to work. I actually had a smile on my face and as people passed by I greeted them and smiled. I felt good this morning, I was all smiles and my walk was almost like a skip. The sunrise was beautiful, California always has the best sunsets and sunrises imaginable. I finally made it to the shop and people were already in there, when I walked in Mary was at the cash register and I ran up to her..

"Good Morning Miss Mary!"

"well hello there Miss Emma! You seem quite the happy person this morning, anything new?"

"oh no, nothing out of the ordinary, just woke up in a good mood"

"are you sure about that?" she asked with a grin

By this time I was slightly wondering if they knew what happened lastnight or they knew something I didn't know "why do you ask?"

"well this young man came in here right when we were openig shop, and I wasn't even in here yet, I was just fidling with the keys to open the door, and there he was. It gave me a good scare at first, but he left you something. I set it in the back next to where your apron is hanging. But oh lordy, girl, his eyes were just breath taking, he is a keeper. Who is he?"

By this time my heart was pounding and I felt weak in the knees,what did he leave me? I wanted to run back there as fast as possible, but I don't want to seem anxious. So I stay and chat awhile longer with Miss Mary..

"he was just someone who stopped in to get something to drink, no one special really."

"oh so since hes not so special, that's why he brought flowers then?"

And with that I went to the back of the café towads our aprons, I tossed my bag in the corner and headed to what he brought me. There on the counter sat a box with an envelope taped on it, and a dozen roses. My mind was racing with a million questions, was it him? How would I know, I don't know his name or anything. My heart was pounding, I grabbed the card and struggled to open the envelope because of my hand. Im surprised Miss Mary didn't notice my hand, or she did and just chose not to say anything. I finally opened the envelope and pulled out the peace of paper inside of it, and it said

To the beautiful butter fingers named Emma, I hope this helps -Oli

I chuckled a little, while reading it. Its not my fault he made me weak in the knees and go into a daze, its his fault for looking so good. But Oli? Is that short for Oliver? I hope so. But at least I know his name now. He always knew mine because of the nametag I have to wear here at work. I got the box open and it was more bandage wrap and neosporin. All right, he is just making fun of me now. Im going to find this kid and attack him. The flowers are really nice though, theyre a deep red color too, I reached towards a rose in front and caressed it with my hand while i brought it up to my nose, it smelled amazing. I leaned up against the counter and was staring at everything that layed before me. I really need to find this boy. He cant just make me feel like this and then not do anything, I want to get to know him and maybe be more then friends. But there I go again overthinking and getting ahead of the game. Hell, he might not even show his face again. Like he said, he isnt from around here and he travels a lot. I wonder what he does. If only I asked him all this stuff lastnight, maybe if I wasn't such a klutz. I slighed and put everything back where it was, grabbed my apron and nametag and slipped out to the front to begin work~

I was cleaning a booth in the corner and rearranging the sugar, ketchup, etc. when a group of teenagers sat down to the booth next to me. And they all looked like punks, but I couldn't help but over hear their conversation…

"dude im so excited for warped tour today! I call dibs on seeing Bring Me The Horizon, Oli is fucking mine bitches."

My head snapped up when I heard the name Oli, but I had to talk myself down. There are many people in this world who are named Oliver. No need to get my hopes up, but I could feel it happening anyways. Even though the table was squeaky clean I kept running the cloth on it to stay and easdrop.

"duuuuude, you have to share Oli. Like. He is a sex god. His tattoos are just sick!"

Okay, there are multiple people with tattoos named oliver. Its not a coincidence or anything. I finally sat down at the booth I was cleaning because I couldn't even stand anymore my knees were so weak, and my stomach had butterflies. I had the strongest urge to go over and ask them about this Oli guy, but I decided that wouldn't be the best decision. So I slowly got up and swiftly walked to the back of the café and headed to my bag. I bent over and pulled out my phone, waiting for it to turn on I had time to pace around and think…what if it is him? What is warped tour? Is he really in a band? Is that what he meant by traveling a a lot? My thoughts were rushing a million miles an hour. My phone finally turned on and I hit google and I searched the band the kids were talking about, Bring Me The Horizon, and sure enough. There he was, all over google images. I clicked on a wikipedia of him, and read stuff about him like the creeper I am. And it finally hit me, I was getting hit on by a complete rockstar. What do I even do. I am just a little diner girl who has barely any money and lives in a little apartment and never gets noticied. But he is practically loved by every teenager in the world and probably has so much money he doesnt know what to do with it, and besides, he probably isnt even here in California for long.

I sat in the back of the café for the rest of my shift, completely stunned. I couldn't fall for him. He probably was just wanting sex or something because he is a rockstar and is on the road all the time, and I am not just about to become a little one night fling and a little toy of his. I want a serious relationship, I am not going let someone use me like that. But sadly, my heart wanted him. My heart wants someone I don't even know. This is not like me at all, he turns me into something I don't even know… but I kinda like it and I really want to see him again. And with that I pulled out my phone and started looking at the prices of Bring Me The Horizon tickets and warped tour tickets, but I found out I couldn't really afford that right now. I need food, and besides I need to save up my money just in case something were to ever happen.

I slung my bag over my shoulders and headed towards my house, the sun was setting so that ment it would probably be nightfall by time I reached my apartment. I try my best to protect myself out here, being a young girl walking home by herself and a girl that doesn't have anyone on top of that. So I took a defense class awhile back and I try to keep myself in shape, but lets be honest im super tiny and I feel like I could be taken advantage of really easy, and I don't like that, im always scared walking home at night. I only had a few more blocks to go till I reached home. And then that's when suddenly a male figue popped up next to me, I let out a high pitched scream because it scaed me so bad, and then that's when the male grabbed more shoulders and pointed my face in his direction. Oli. My attack phase dropped when I saw who it was..

" you asshole! You scared me half to death, I was ready to beat your ass!"

He was holding back his laugh "I could tell, but I think youre too tiny to do that"

I playfully punched his arm "dude, I could take you down. Right here. Right now. Don't try me"

He smirked "oh yeah? Lets see what you got"

I froze inside, what do I do? So I went to go jump on him, and he managed to sing me onto his back, and next thing I know I am getting a piggy back ride home. My body was against his, I felt like it was just fireworks. My body was just tingling and yearning to be close. I would do anything to let him in and cuddle with me, and maybe lead to more, but I told mysel earlier I wouldn't do this to myself. We quickly reached my house with my directions I gave him, he set me down on the step outside of the apartment complex, and I could tell he was stalling because he wanted to come inside with me, but I wasn't going to allow that.

"thank you for the Piggy back ride Oliver"

"no problem, Emma."

"so, uhm…I will see you around?"

And with that he held his gaze into my eyes, he was like a magnet and he kept pulling me closer. I was fighting against every female raging hormone in my body that wanted to push him up against the wall and rip his clothes off. I started breathing heavy as he slowly started reaching down towards my face, I was wanting to give in and let him do whatever he pleased, but my common sense finally kicked in. I took a step back and cleared my throat

"uh, I am so sorry. But I don't really know you and I don't do this kind of thing, I want to be treated like a lady."

He took a step back and almost looked pleased with the words that came out of my mouth, which left me standing there confused.

"and I most definetly respect that decision Emma, say, ae you free this Saturday?"

My insides started to feel all warm and fuzzy again

"yes I am"

"well, dress nice, I will be here to pick you up at 6"

I gave him a long sweet smile

"see you then"

He did his famous smirk, bent down and whispered in my ear

"goodnight beautiful"

Leaving me breathless he turned and strolled down the stairs and into the darkness, I fumbled for my keys and went up into the apartment. I fell asleep with a smile on my face that night.


	3. Chapter 3

This morning I woke up before my alarm even went off, I quickly jumped off my bed and headed to that bathroom. I showered and did the usual, but today I curled my hair and put on some makeup. I wanted to look nice in case he came to the café again, even though Saturday is a couple days away, he might stop and visit….hopefully.

Once I was dressed I headed out the door. And I was cheerful and waving and greeting everyone who passed me. I felt light and bouncy this morning, I actually skipped to work, and the sunrise was just incredibly gorgeous. I love California. I made it to work and I walked in quickly to the back and got ready. As I was tying my apron I heard a gasp, and I look over my shoulder and Mary was standing there.

"Oh my gosh. You're just beautiful. Why are you so dolled up today?"

I smiled and started thinking if I should tell her or not, Mary is probably the closest thing to a mother that I have.

"Well. Let's sit down and we can discuss this."

We headed out to front of the café; people were barely coming in yet, so we took a seat in the booth against the back wall. I slid into my seat and crossed my arms and leaned over the table a little so our conversation was more private and I could tell she was getting excited

"Well, are you going to tell me now or what?!"

"Okay, so the other night here at the café when you guys had me work the midnight shift, this guy walked in. and oh my god, he was just perfection okay. And of course being me, a glass slipped out of my hand and I went to pick up the glass with my bare hands and a piece of the glass went into my skin and he helped me get it out and last night he walked me to my apartment and he's taking me out on Saturday, and I'm so nervous."

And during this whole process of me telling her everything, she seemed like she won the lottery or something. She was so happy and excited. Almost more than me

"Oh my gosh, what are you going to wear Saturday? We could shopping on our lunch break or something of that sort"

"Oh Miss Mary, I don't have enough mone-"

"Stop that you! I'm going to buy something for you to wear."

I smiled and knew I couldn't fight her, because somehow she would get that money to me. So I just got up and gave her a long hug, I almost started crying. She really is my only family.

But by now the café is getting busy and we have been working for quite some time, so Miss Mary said I could have a break, so I went back to the booth we were at earlier, but this time it was just me. I was people watching, as they entered and exited the café. Our café reminds me of the seventies almost. Were just in a little small town, so it really is all we need.

The door bells were jingling again, and there stood Oli. His dark hair and his piercing eyes staring into mine, a lot of people turned to look at him because of the tattoos, but he walked my way and never broke eye contact with me. I wanted so badly to run up and hug him, and kiss his face. But no, I just sat on the booth watching him walk towards me.

He sat down across from me and gave me that smile that melted my heart

"Good morning, you look gorgeous today"

I blushed a little causing him to smile more "th-thank you"

I started thinking of what could get our conversation rolling, I wanted to ask him about the band or how long he was going to be here but I figured everyone asks him that and I don't think right now is the time. His hands reached across the table and grabbed mine

"How are you doing today?"

"Im doing well, what about yourself?"

His smile dropped from his face "I'm doing okay" and with that he put up a forced smile; I could tell he was upset but I don't think he was ready to talk about it yet.

We sat there for a long time, holding hands, his thumbs traced little circles on my hands, neither of us were talking. But it wasn't the awkward silence, I actually quite enjoyed it, just being near him and touching him, and neither of us really had to say anything I think we were feeling and thinking the same thing. He let go of my hands and looked up at me

"I think you need to get back to work now"

I looked up at him "but I don't want to"

He chuckled and took a few steps toward me and kissed my forehead. He brought his face down to mine and our noses were pressed against each other and he slowly whispered

"But you have to"

I couldn't even hear him talking anymore, I felt tingly and numb, and I was so close to his lips, so damn close. I could do it right now if I wanted to. I felt his hand slide around to my lower back and he pulled me against him and he pulled his face around to whisper into my ear

"I will see you soon"

And then he let go of me, spun around and walked out the door. I stood there trying to regain my breathing. Why does he do this to me, he makes me want him so bad it hurts. But tomorrow I am going dress shopping, and I am not looking forward to that. But I am very curious to where he is going to take me and what we are going to do. But for now I can only wonder.


	4. Chapter 4

Its finally Saturday. The past few days have been rough on me. The cafe has been slam packed, and also Oliver hasn't stopped by or anything. I haven't heard from him at all. But I still have a few hours untill its six oclock. The closer it gets to six, the more nervous I get...miss mary and I went shopping for a dress, and I ended up getting a very tight form fitting little black dress. Along with some heels. I'm afriad I'm going to kill myself trying to walk.

In my spare time of waiting, I Googled his band, and music. I listened to as many songs as I could before getting ready. They're really good at what they do. And all the fans and support they get is amazing. I truly respect him and everything he does because half of these kids wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for the music.

I looked at the clock and realized it is time for me to start getting ready. I walked towards the bathroom and took a long hot shower and shaved. I stepped out, Dried off and put my bra and underwear on, just till It gets closer for him to be here, then I will put my dress on. I plugged in my curling iron and grabbed my makeup bag. I put on a decent amount of makeup to make green eyes pop. Once my makeup was done nicely, I grabbed the curling iron and tightly curled my long blond hair. I double checked myself in the mirror, I looked good. I walked into my room and unzipped the bag my dress was in. I pulled the dress out and slipped it on. It was tightly hugging my curves. I glanced at the clock. It said 5:30. I went towards my shoes and put the heels on and practiced walking in them up and down my hallway till I got it right.

There was a slight knock at the door, and I ran towards the door, I pulled the door open and there he stood. I could feel his eyes looking me up and down. I smiled in satisfaction.

"You look absolutely stunning"

"Well thank you, you don't look too bad yourself"

And that's when I stopped to finally take him in. He was wearin a dress shirt and tie. Along with a nice pair of jeans and shoes. So simple, but he made it look amazing. Even though I wanted to rip them off. I just smiled.

"Shall we?"

He asked as he stuck his arm out towards me. I nodded in agreement, as he walked me towards his car. He opened the door for me, I slid in. And he closed the door and jogged over to his side. He started the car and he drove us to the restaurant.

Once we finally arrived to the restaurant, It wasn't neccesarliy crowded, but it wasnt empty. Our host was a female, she welcomed him a bit nicer then I would have pleased and gave me the cold shoulder, I was very taken off guard by how much that upset me.

"may we have a table for two, perferablly something private"

She led us to a small circular booth in the corner of the restaurant

"how's this?"

He smiled "perfect"

we sat down and I immediately noticied how dim the lights were, it was almost like it was a candle effect in the room.

"so Emma, tell me about yourself"

"well, I live on my own in an apartment, I work most of the time in the café. Uhm, I have been on my own for awhile. What about you?"

He shifted uncomfortablly in his seat

"well, im a musician.."

"well, Oliver Sykes. Youre quite the popular musician, and loved by people across the world"

He cleared his throat

"you know about that?"

I smiled "yeah I do, and I think that's great, your music is amazing. But at first, I didn't even know who you were, you were just a handsome stranger. But youre a really good guy, and I would love to get to know you."

I think saying all that reassured him because I saw him relax a bit

"that makes me feel a lot better, because im so used to getting used because I think someone loves me, but they actually just love the fame."

"and that's not right, you deserve better"

Right when I said that my stomach growled and he laughed

"and I think you need some food"

And right on que, our waiter came out with water and breadsticks

"are you all ready to order now?"

Oli turned his direction towards me motioning for me to order first

"um..i guess I'll have the noodles with alfredo sauce."

She turned to Oli

"and for you?"

He closed his menu

"I will just have what she is having"

She wrote everything down and walked away.

"eat." He ordered

I reached my hands toward the basket of bread and ripped a piece off of it

"soooo Oliver, tell me about your music and touring and such"

He sat back a little

"well, I love how it effects people. It saves them honestly. It helps them escape society and let them know eveything will be okay soon. And that harming yourself gets you nowhere. You feel like a hero in a sense, and to know all of those kids love you and look up to you and the fact you save lives. Its just and incredible feeling. It makes me feel like im doing something right with my life."

I sat there speechless, I wsa choking back tears

"oh my god…Oli, that's amazing. I couldn't even begin to imagine the feelings and emotions you have"

But just then the waiter strode towards us with our food, we both had to straighten up, just now realizing we were unconciously leaning towards eachother. He put the dishes in front of us, and the food looked really good. Our waiter stepped back

"is there anything else you guys need that I could get you?"

"no thank you, but some more water would be nice"

As He gestured towards my empty glass.

"of course."

He picked up the glass and walked away.

I looked down at my food, and slowly unraveled my silverware, I covered my lap with the cloth napkin, afraid of getting my dress dirty. I pulled out my fork and slowly twirled the noodles aound before putting it in my mouth before I looked up.

"so how is it living on a tour bus and stuff?"

"I actually enjoy it. But lately its been difficult. Just sometimes you want to just go home somewhere and be like 'yeah this is home' and have someone waiting there for you."

I smiled and nodded. Because I do understand that feeling. I would love to come home after work and have someone to come home to and to be in a place I can call home, not a run down apartment.

We finished our dinner and he paid for everything. We walked out together holding hands until we got to the car.


End file.
